Just Rude
by wendy love 26
Summary: Perjuangan Len untuk melamar Rin. Maafkan author jika cerita ini menjadi ada dua tapi ini yang benar T T. Author gak pintar bikin summary. RnR?


**Yahoo~ Setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya author update cerita juga X3**

**Ini songfict dan fict pertama author di fandom Vocaloid Dari pada banyak berbicara silahkan kita mulai!**

**RUDE**

**By : Wendy Love 26**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Rin Len punyanya Crypton Future Media author cuman minjem bentar XD**

Happy reading~

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit._

_Got in my car and raced like a jet,all the way to you_

Hari ini Sabtu . Aku,Kagamine Len yang super kece ini sudah bersiap-siap dengan baju baru –beli di pasar- yang tak kalah keren. Aku melihat cermin yang berada tepat di sebelahku._Oh,yeah _Len kau memang keren dengan begini kau pasti akan langsung diterima. Oops,sepertinya aku harus cepat berangkat. Akupun segera keluar dari rumah dan menaiki mobilku yang juga kece lalu melesat bagaikan _jet_.

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand,to ask you a question._

_Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man,yeah,yeah_

Ah,Akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuanku,rumah di mana malaikat tercintaku yang akan menemaniku di sisa hidupku nanti._Yeah_,Malaikatku…Kagami Rin. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan sepenuh hati. Tentu saja aku datang ke sini karna ada perlu. Kalian bertanya apa tujuanku?

_Simple_.Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Pertanyaan yang nantinya akan mendapatkan jawaban yang dapat mengubah hidupku. Tapi,sebelum itu aku harus menghadapi bapak-bapak tua yang tak memiliki selera fashion(maaf atas ketidaksopananku)Ah,hidup memang penuh tantangan.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_

_Say yes,say yes._

_Cause I need to know._

Pintupun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok manis yang telah membukakan pintu sembari tersenyum kepadaku,Rin. Di belakangnya terlihat seseorang bapak-bapak yang menatapku tajam dari balik kacamatanya,Rinto-ayahnya. Aku di persilahkan duduk. Lalu tanpa basa-basi akupun berbicara to the point pada bapak-bapak yang tengah menatapku tajam.

"jadi,bolehkan aku memiliki anak perempuanmu selama sisa hidupku?"aku bertanya dengan tegas mencoba untuk tenang. Rinto menatapku semakin tajam sedangkan Rin merona di samping ayahnya.

'katakan iya,katakan iya aku perlu tahu jawabannya'batinku berbicara.

_You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die_

_Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!_

Rinto,mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sembari menatapku tajam.

"Sampai mati pun kau tidak akan pernah mendapat restuku"katanya tajam. Rin menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya ia kaget atas jawaban ayahnya.

Sial,akan ku kutuk Kaito setelah ini!.Dia yang telah mendoakanku agar lamaranku tidak di terima!._Hey_,dan itu benar terjadi!

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

_Don't you know I'm human too_

"Apa?!bagaimana kau bisa sekejam itu?apakah kau tidak tau kalau aku ini juga manusia?!"tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan berteriak.

"Len"Rin mencoba menenangkanku.

_I'm gonna marry her anyway_

_Marry that girl_

_Yeah no matter what you say_

_And we'll be a family_

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku sejenak. Kedua tanganku terkepal. Rinmendekatiku dan mengelus pundakku pelan.

"Rin,kembali kesini!"panggil ayahnya sambil sedikit membentak.

"Tapi-"

"apapun kata-katamu"Rin melihat ke arahku,begitu juga dengan ayahnya "aku akan menikahi Rin!"Aku mendongakkan kembali kepalaku yang tadi sempat tertunduk

"Apa?"Rinto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku bilang"aku menarik nafas sebentar "apapun kata-katamu aku akan menikahi Rin!Tidak peduli jika kau tidak menyukaiku ataupun membenciku. Lihat saja,aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Aku akan benar-benar bekerja keras!Lalu,setelah itu aku akan kembali dan menikahi Rin!"seruku lantang

"Len.."Rin menatapku khawatir

"Karena itu,sampai itu semua terjadi mau kan Rin menungguku?"ujarku sambil tersenyum kepada Rin. Rin menganggukkan kepalanya haru.

"Jadi,kau dengarkan jii-chan?aku aku pasti akan menikahi Rin lalu menjadi keluarga yang bahagia!"seruku lagi

"coba saja anak muda"Rinto menatapku sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena aku,Kagamine Len yang super kece ini pasti akan dapat menikahi Kagami Rin malaikatnya dan akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia!

Akhirnya selesai XDJadi,bagaimana?abal kah?Jelekkah?Gaje kah?

Semua komentar dan kritikan atau bahkan flame akan author terima jadi,sudikah kalian menekan kotak yang berada di bawah ini?


End file.
